No need to say the words
by Mizzy681
Summary: Best friends have been separated by the last draft. When they see each other again, they get a lot more than they could ever imagine. Warnings, involves M/M slash and a pool ; Miz/Swagger, first one-shot of my fav pairing.


**A/N: My first Jake/Mike one shot, the first of many, many more I hope, since this is my favorite pairing and I already decided that since no-one writes it for me, I just have to do it myself. I hope you guys like it. I'm begging, please take two minutes to leave a review. I noticed how reviews are terrible low the last few weeks. It might be the heat or something, but please?**

**WARNING: M/M sex, and that's all folks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I hate how I don't own anyone. It's just not fair. To make up for this I do claim (partial) ownership over a Miz-muse and Swagger-muse and a Jeri-muse. I do wish however that they hadn't stolen me another Evan-muse. He's even worse than the last one I had.**

* * *

The butterflies in Mike's stomach had been increasing ever since he had invited his best friend to stay with him for a few days. Since Jake had moved to Smackdown the friends hadn't seen each other as much as they were used to or even liked. For both of them the last few months had been difficult; at work as well in their personal lives and it had become clear how much they had really relied on the other. For Mike there had been days when only the sound of Jake's voice gave him the strength to go on.

Jake couldn't wait to see Mike again, to talk face to face, to get drunk together and finally loose all the frustration of the last few weeks. He had a huge grin on his face as he knocked on his friends door, actually arriving a few hours earlier than planned. Mike sighed when he heard the knocking, praying that it wasn't his ex coming to bother him again. The tired and defeated look on his face quickly changed into a Cheshire grin as he looked up into the laughing green eyes of his best friend. Mike felt the pull of those eyes deep in his body. He tried to shake these thoughts. As far as he knew Jake wasn't even into men.

Jake pulled Mike into a quick hug, both men enjoying the feel of the other's strong body more than they would dare to admit to the other. Jake had to resist smelling Mike's hair, while Mike did all he could not to run his hands up and down the broad back. Pulling out the the embrace, the friends smiled confused at each other. Neither of them had expected to feel this way; never before they had felt anything more than friendship for the other. Mike was the one that looked away first, a cute blush creeping up his cheeks as he realized how close he had been to kissing Jake. The blond bit his lip trying to find something to say, something to break the silence as he followed Mike inside.

Suddenly Mike looked back over his shoulder, a big grin on his face. "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. I never quite came round to fixing the guest room."

"I don't think I have much choice do I?" Jake grinned back.

"Well… not unless you wanna sleep in my bed." Mike cocked his head, letting this slip out a little more flirty than he had planned."

To his surprise Jake took the bait. "I wouldn't say no to a real bed. But where will you sleep, Mikey?" This question was followed by a quick wink.

"No-one kicks me out of my own bed buddy… so if you want my bed, you'll have to take me with it."

Blue eyes met green eyes, the tension between them charged the air, Jake opened his mouth to reply, but his phone ringing broke the mood. With a sigh he averted his eyes from Mike, who was trying to get himself under control again and had no idea what was going on and whether he imagined the way Jake had just looked at him. Jake glanced at his phone, denied the caller and threw the thing on the couch, letting himself fall down next to it.

"Amy?" Mike asked, raising an eyebrow at the tired features of his friend.

Jake only nodded, picking up his phone again to turn it off. "Let's go into town, just the two of us and loads of alcohol."

##

The night was well underway, both men slightly drunk as they moved with the crowd on the full dance floor, both of them a girl grinding into them, both of them wishing it was his friend he was holding in his arms. Their eyes were locked together, practically ignoring the girl they were dancing with; the show they were putting on solely meant for the other. The whole night it had gone like this; every time their eyes met, it made them shudder; an innocent touch went straight to their cocks.

The girl that Mike had been dancing with suddenly left, maybe to go to the bathroom, maybe because she was sick of being ignored; Mike couldn't care less. He just danced on his own, sipping his bottle of beer, his bright blue eyes still staring into the eyes of his friend.

Jake groaned when he saw the way Mike's full lips locked around the bottle; the thought of those lips around his length gave him a hard-on in a second. Mike smirked at the way Jake was eying him right now and licked his lips, before taking another long sip from his beer. Jake groaned, pushed the girl away and with two long strides he was nose to nose with the brunette.

"I thinks it's time to go home… right now."

Mike only nodded, leading the way, slightly shivering when he felt Jake's hand on his lower back, the heat even noticeable through his shirt. In the cab Jake rested his arm on top of the seat, the long fingers softly stroking the back of Mike's neck. The eldest still couldn't quite believe this was happening, didn't quite believe that Jake was coming on to him like this. Biting his lip, he glanced at the blond from the corner of his eyes, seeing him smile back, green eyes focused on his face.

Mike leant closer to Jake, so he was able to whisper in his ear. The hot breath flowing over his ear and neck made Jake shudder with need. He was still surprised by the strength of his feelings for Mike, not only lust, but something much, much more.

"Why did you never tell me that you were into men, Jakey?"

Jake just shrugged, "You never asked."

He turned his head towards Mike, their lips only an inch from each other. But before they could share their first kiss, they pulled away again, feeling the driver's eyeing them curiously in the rearview mirror. They could wait a little longer. Even in the elevator they waited, building the tension even more. Mike leant casually against the wall, slowly letting his eyes travel over the huge blond, his eyes pausing at the bulge in the tight jeans, smiling at the lust blazing from Jake's eyes.

Entering his apartment Mike stalked immediately to his roof top, leaning on the balustrade and admiring the view over downtown LA. He ignored Jake for now, waiting for the other to take the first step. He didn't have to wait long before he felt the firm body press against him, Jake's arms on the railing trapping him between them.

The blond nuzzled his neck, pressing soft kisses just beneath Mike's hairline, smiling at the soft moans that left Mike's lips. Slowly the brunette turned around and pressed his hands against the broad chest. He placed his right hand over Jake's heart, curling his lips as the heartbeat quickened.

A soft hand cupped Mike's cheek, turning his head upwards to make him meet his eyes. Similar smiles adorned their faces as Mike's blues met Jake's green. Both set of eyes spoke of more than just lust, finding in the other one something they had been looking for a long time.

"Are you sure about this Jake?" Mike was the first to voice the doubt they both felt, the sole reason they still had their clothes on. "I mean… this will change everything… It might ruin our friendship."

Jake softly rubbed his thumb over Mike's cheekbone, who leant his head into the touch, his body experiencing none of the doubts that went on inside of his head. "I kinda hope we can change our friendship into something better."

Mike's eyes widened when hearing those words. Having Jake's body would already be a dream coming true, a dream he never even knew he had, but having Jake in heart and soul too, that would be more than a dream. At the same time he felt panic, his last relationships had ended in pain and betrayal, and he didn't know if he was ready to let someone in.

Jake saw the fear in those beautiful blue eyes and understood it better than anyone else would. "I could never hurt you, Mikey." The warmth in his eyes radiated down on Mike and he could feel that warmth deep inside his body, touching a cord inside him that hadn't been touched in a long time. "It's your choice, Mike. If you're not ready… I'll wait for you."

"I trust you."

More words weren't necessary. While Mike slipped his left hand around Jake's neck, curling it in the soft blond hair and pulled him down to meet his lips, Jake already lowered his head to capture Mike's full and soft lips. The strangeness of kissing their best friend quickly faded to the background as even this fairly innocent kiss unfurled a storm of emotions and lust. At the same time they deepened the kiss, lips moving on each other, tongues sneaking out to get the first taste, arms tightening to feel the other one closer to their bodies. Their tongues twirled together, dancing a slow, but oh so passionate dance, moving in and out both of their mouths.

After minutes they came up for air. When he opened his eyes again, Jake stared at Mike like he had never seen him before. He felt like he never had, not really. He couldn't believe that he had never seen how beautiful Mike really was, how perfect he was for him.

Mike blushed under that admiring look, staring back into the emerald eyes that shifted his world. He let his hand glide over the stubbled jaw, smiling as Jake leant his head into the touch, his hands slid down to Mike's torso, pausing at his hips. With no noticeable effort he lifted Mike until he sat on the broad stone railing and stepped between Mike's legs. Now their eyes were at the same level, lips again only inches apart and bodies pressed tightly together.

When their lips met again it was with more need, more passion, hands roamed the other's body, crotches rubbing together, moans leaving both mouths. Jake's lean fingers opened button after button of Mike's shirt, fingers brushing over sensitive skin, until the last button was open and Jake let both hands brush over Mike's firm abs. His hands followed a painfully slow path upwards, leaving goose buds in their wake. Mike wasn't aware of anything anymore but the skilled hands of the blond, the taste and feels of his warm mouth and the slight smell of arousal that filled the air. He had never wanted anything this much in his life. He barely noticed and couldn't have cared less when his shirt went over the edge. Jake did notice and he pulled back to watch the slow descent that the shirt made, his chin resting on Mike's shoulder, hands still trailing the brunette's back.

"I'm sorry, Mike. Hope you didn't love that thing too much."

Mike only shook his head, taking the opportunity to taste the other's skin, nibbling and biting the blond's neck. Another second later and both of them had forgotten about the shirt when Mike found a place where Jake was more than sensitive and a soft bite made him shudder, tilting his head so Mike had better access. Mike's skilled fingers made fast work of Jake's shirt, not having the patience anymore to take it that slow, craving the feel of his friend's, his love's skin against his own. The heat of Jake's bare skin almost took his breath away, the smell of arousal made him dizzy. He burned for this man, and the other felt the same. Mike threw his legs around Jake's hips, pulling him closer than he already was, jeans clad hard-ons met and similar gasps were heard. Jake buckled his hips forward, to find the other one eagerly grinding his groin into his.

The blond trailed a line of kisses and nibbles all over his lovers torso, pausing his exploration to take a pink nipple between his teeth, flicking a tongue over it, making it harden immediately. His hands were on Mike's hips, thumbs rubbing the area next to the bulging shaft. It was driving Mike crazy with need, his breathing quickened to short pants, his hands clawing in Jake's shoulders. Suddenly Jake continued his path downwards, tongue flicking out and trailing the line of his abs, rubbing his cheek against the soft flesh, trying to take in the sight, the smell, the taste and the softness of the skin at the same time.

He kneeled between the brunette's legs, his eyes focussed on the bulge in Mike's jeans. Soft hands were curled in his hair, a quick glance up to the azure eyes that were clouded with lust, blazing with love, made Jake smile, butterflies in the stomach growing with the minute. He rubbed his cheek against Mike's erection; Mike reacted with a loud groan. Mike looked down on the blond, infinite turned on by seeing him kneeling between his legs, almost bursting from the anticipation, trembling when fingers opened his belt and zipper, slipping inside his jeans, inside his boxers, carefully rubbed his rock-hard dick, barely recognizing the slutty mewls that came from his own lips; nothing had ever felt this good and there was still so much more to come. Jake peeled the jeans and boxers from Mike's firm legs, fingers trailing over the soft, shaved skin, lips and tongue worshipping his beauty.

Mike was naked now, slightly shivering in the frisk night air, but more from the tension between them, the admiration in the eyes of Jake as he took in every inch of Mike's skin. That look burned all the previous pain, all the heard insults out of his mind.

"So fucking perfect… and all of it mine."

Jake groaned as he rubbed his cheek against Mike's inner thigh, the musky smell almost intoxicating him, even the anticipation on what was to come made more blood flow to his own cock. Mike cried out when Jake flicked his tongue over his sensitive tip, the taste even better than he could've imagined. He sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. Mike threw his head back, trying to keep his balance on the railing, hands placed behind his back. For a few seconds he didn't care if he would go over the edge, then he pulled Jake up, the disappointment on the younger man's face not going unnoticed.

"Unless you want me to drop to my death, we need to find another place to continue this."

A look of understanding dawned on Jake's face as he realized why Mike had stopped him. Mike pulled the blond close for a sweet kiss, before he hopped of the railing and looked around his roof top for a good place to continue where they had left off. The blond followed Mike with his eyes as he walked across his rooftop, eyes taking in the broad back, the shapely butt, the muscled legs. Mike walked purposefully to the other side of his rooftop, sitting down on the edge of his pool, lower legs dangling in the water, eyes meeting Jake's.

"Aren't you coming, Jakey?"

Jake didn't need to be asked twice. Within seconds he slipped his remaining clothes off, giving the brunette the first look on all of his well-toned, slightly tanned, strong body. Mike licked his lips as his eyes tried to take everything in at the same time. With a few long strides he reached the other edge of the pool, eyes meeting for a second, the distance between them doing nothing to lessen the tension, then Jake dived into the pool, resurfacing right before Mike, shaking his head, so crystal-like droplets covered Mike's chest, making him shiver.

He stepped closer to Mike, his wet chest colliding with the other's stomach. Firm legs wound around his chest, fingers tangled in his hair, forcing him to look upwards, lips crashing down on his, tongue forcing his way into his mouth. Jake was more than aware of the straining erection that was caught between their bodies, hand slipping upwards to wrap around it, the older man panting into the passionate kiss.

"Tell me what you want me to do." Jake spoke with a low voice that was heavy from arousal.

"I want those lips around my cock again. I want you to suck me, I want to fuck your mouth and after that I want you to fuck me senseless in my own pool." Mike's words were barely more than a low growl.

Jake bit his lip after this statement, every word went right to his already bursting cock, the devilish smirk around the brunette's lips was mimicked in a gleam in his eyes. Mike was slowly finding a part from himself back, something that he had lost years ago, something that he never expected to find again. That look of confidence made Jake stumble on his legs, skyrocketing all his feelings for this man.

His fingers tightened around Mike's cock, before dipping his head. Mike cried Jake's name when he suddenly wrapped his mouth around him, taking in as much as he could, until he hit the back of his throat. He forced himself to stay still, not to buckle his hips upward yet, giving Jake the change to relax his throat. Jake started swallowing around him, releasing his pressure on Mike's hips, giving him permission to fuck his mouth. He started bopping up and down, his tongue swirling the tip, pressing against the pulsing vein, teeth scraping the tender flesh, swallowing as he went down again, accommodating to the sharp snaps of Mike's hips. One hand cupped his man's balls, rolling them between his hand, eliciting another scream from Mike. His other hand wrapped around his own length, tugging it with sharp movements, moaning and panting around Mike's dick. Every moan of pleasure that left Jake's lips vibrated around Mike's erection, only adding to the already intense pleasure; the moans and mewls from Mike's lips doing nothing less to Jake.

Suddenly Jake grabbed Mike by his hips and he pulled Mike partly into the pool, his lips never stopping his work. His hands kneaded the brunette buttocks, fingers teasing the cleft between them, circling his pucker, slowly pushing one finger inside the tight hole. He gasped as he felt the tightness gripping him, a slow moan of combined pain and pleasure leaving Mike's lips. It had been a long time since he had been with a man. After a disastrous relationship women had seemed safer, but he had missed this; the intimacy of this act; the incredible feeling that crept over him as Jake softly massaged his inner walls; a quick, teasing rub over the bundle of nerves made him gasp. Jake took it slow, pulling one finger in and out; his mouth still bopping up and down as he gave Mike the change to adjust before adding another long finger, again causing a moan of pain, that was forgotten when Jake swallowed more forcefully around the dripping length. Jake scissored his fingers, preparing the tight hole as much as possible, every now and then rubbing against the sweet spot, until Mike couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Jake, fuck me now… want to feel you inside me… need you to fuck me…"

Every word came out between quick pants of breath, his words answered by a groan of Jake, who was only too happy to obey. After one last lap at the head of Mike's dick, he pulled Mike fully in the pool, chests colliding, the heat of their skin a sharp contrast to the cool water. Mike wrapped his legs around Jake's hips, his length between the cleft of Mike's buttocks. Mike pushed himself up on Jake's shoulders, the younger man rubbed his head between Mike's ass cheeks, before aligning himself for his entrance. Mike slowly dropped down, at the same time as Jake thrusted upwards plunging himself into the willing body. Jake caught Mike's lips for a searing kiss, needing the time to adjust almost as much as Mike needed it. The grip of the unbelievable tight hole around his dick felt so good; the pleasure of it was almost closer to pain; the heat of Mike's body contrasted to the cold water almost causing him to explode on the spot. When Mike had fully adjusted to the pain of being filled so completely, he rocked his hips as a sign for Jake to move as well. Jake grabbed Mike's hips again, slightly lifting him, almost completely pulling out, before pounding into him again, and again and again. Mike bit in Jake's shoulder, meeting the movements as good as possible, crying out when Jake angled his next stroke a little different and his his sweet spot dead on. Fire raced through his veins with every new hit, with every stroke Jake groaned his name. He went for the lips of his man again, a wild, passionate kiss of battling tongues and clacking teeth.

Mike let himself fall back on the water, giving himself completely over to the actions of the other. Jake increased the pace and force of his thrusts, the look of pleasure on the brunette's face, the moaning of his name, the clenching around his dick when Mike started stroking his own neglected dick, were almost too much to bear. Mike orgasm only preceded his by a few seconds, hot cum exploding from him, covering his hand and abs for only a second, before the waster washed them away. Jake hammered away into the hot ass, shooting his load into Mike's depths, the tight walls milking him of every last drop of semen.

He could barely support his own weight anymore, the intensity of his orgasm had taken him by storm, his feelings for Mike were immensely more powerful than anything he had ever felt for his ex, the sex had been infinite better than anything he had ever experienced. He was sure they were meant to be. He pulled Mike close to his body again, arms tightening around the smaller man's back, brushing his lips against Mike's.

Mike smiled into the emerald eyes of his lover, trying to push his insecurity away, suddenly terrified of being used again. His heart nearly exploded when he heard Jake's next words.

"I can't believe it… I'm in love with my best friend… and I didn't even know it.

Mike stared at Jake in disbelief, the words slowly sinking in. Mike opened his mouth to reply, but the words 'I love you' wouldn't come out. Not because he didn't feel it, but because that were the words he had been hurt with the most in his past. His friend understood, seeing the love and the fear laid out in the openness of the blue eyes, an openness no-one else ever got to witness. He placed a soft and loving kiss on Mike's lips, leaning his forehead against his, staring into the beautiful eyes.

"You don't need to say it, Mike… I know the truth anyway."

* * *

**Reviews please? I'll let my Jeri-muse serenade you ;)**


End file.
